


Grin for Me

by evelynIttor



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Pancakes, Shower Sex, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynIttor/pseuds/evelynIttor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow and Tara will do anything to see Dawn smile. Cotton candy bingo prompt Smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grin for Me

The alarm clock went off later today. Willow rolled out of her arms and turned it off. They didn’t have class until this afternoon, an elective course they were taking together.

“Ready?” Willow asked, her face just inches away from Tara’s. 

“Shower?” Tara asked.

“Sure.” They got up together and pulled the blankets back into order before heading to the closet. Some of Joyce’s things were still in here, no one was ready to clean things out. The door to Buffy’s room hadn’t been opened in weeks. Everyone just walked on by.

“Warm or cool?” Willow asked when they got into the bathroom. 

“Cool.” Tara called, taking their soaps and conditioner out of the cabinet. The shower stall wasn’t big enough to hold everything and they didn’t want to make Dawn move her things. She had to deal with enough.

They stepped in together and arranged themselves so the water was hitting both of them. Willow’s body was warm where it pressed against hers, conflicting nicely with the cool water.

“Do my hair?” Willow asked, turning so her back was to Tara.

Tara soaped but her hands and ran her fingers through Willow’s short hair, trailing suds along the paths. Willow moaned, she liked it when Tara touched her hair, pressed into her scalp and tugged gently on her locks. 

“Shh, you’ll wake Dawn.” Tara whispered, turning them so the water rinsed Willow’s head clean.

“She has to wake up soon anyways.” Willow whispered back, the soap was in her hands now and she was rubbing it over Tara’s arms and across her collarbone.

“We’re not waking her up with sex noises.” Tara hissed, lifting her arms to start washing her own hair. It took longer, but it was triple the length of Willow’s.

“You love dirty sex noises.” Willow said, trailing the soap around Tara’s breasts.

Tara stepped back, her elbows banging against the shower door. “Willow!” 

“You do. And maybe Dawn would get all embarrassed and she’d blush and she’d think about something else.”

Tara bit her lip and let her arms drop down to her sides. Her hair was slick with conditioner now and Willow had kinda ruined the mood. “Maybe she’d smile.”

Willow nodded. “You remember the last time she did?” 

“Not really. The day before. . . at the Magic Box?” Tara took the bar of soap away from Willow’s wandering hands and washed herself quickly before handing it back. Her hair was almost ready for rinsing.

“Could be.” Willow prodded her shoulder until she turned around. The water felt cooler where it hit her head and Willow carded her fingers through her hair until she could feel the conditioner running down her back and between her thighs, adding to the slickness already there.

Willow trailed her fingers down Tara’s back, sliding them along her spine and then around the curve of her ass. She was reaching around, up for the place where the arousal sparked when Tara pulled away.

“Not right now.” Tara turned her face to the stream of water and let it clean the gunk from her eyes. “After Dawn goes to school, we’ll take another shower.”

Willow turned off the water and pulled the towels into the shower stall. It was really cramped now. They got out and dried off in the bathroom, wrapping the towels around their bodies.

“What do you want for breakfast?” Tara asked as they dressed together. She fastened the tiny buttons on the back of Willow’s shirt and let her skirt glide on over her legs before sitting down to pull on her socks.

“Something fun?” Willow suggested, pulling a brush through her wet hair. Tara had already pulled hers up in a damp bun. She was just going to get messy soon, no point in dressing up.

“Okay. Wake Dawn for me?” Tara asked before heading downstairs. Fun breakfast, Willow wanted a fun breakfast. They’d been grocery shopping a couple days ago so there was still plenty of food in the house, lots of choices.

She opened the fridge, turned on the kettle and the stove and got to work. Dawn got ready quickly in the morning. Twenty minutes to shower, dress and come downstairs with her bag packed and ready to go. 

The food was nearly down when Willow and Dawn came down the stairs. Tara scooped the eggs out onto the plates and set them on the table.

“Good morning Dawn.” She opened the fridge. “You want juice?”

Dawn grabbed a mug out of the cupboard and poured a cup of coffee from the machine. “I’m good.”

Willow glanced at Tara. They’d talked about the whiskey, but neither one of them wanted to be the one to say something. Besides, between the nightmares and the insomnia, Dawn needed the coffee to get through the day. There were spells for sleeping and potions to help, but they didn’t use them very day, not even every week.

“What’s this?” Dawn slid into her seat and looked at the food Tara had served up.

“Uh-” Tara was nervous and it was coming across in her stutter again. “It’s a happy face. See?” She turned the plate a little so it faced the right way.

There was two pieces of toast, cut so they made a face shape. The eggs were the eyes and there was a watermelon slice smile and a grape nose. When she made these at home, she used bacon but they didn’t buy it anymore, Willow said it was too unhealthy.

Dawn picked up her fork and picked at the one of the eggs. “It’s kinda cute.” She ate a mouthful of the egg white and took the watermelon with her hand. “Thanks.” 

Tara grabbed Willow’s hand in surprise. Dawn looked up and grinned at her, it had only been for a second before her face had slid back to her usual morose expression, but it had been there.

Willow glanced at her and gave her the smile she usually reserved for shiny computer equipment and ancient books she hadn’t read before. It was a smile that promised great things were coming once Dawn left for school.


End file.
